Only Half The Time
by Silent Sensei
Summary: Sometimes, Farfarello doesn't act like the bloodthristy maniac we always see. This assassin has another personality, another half - a half that nobody really knows exists...


Only Half the Time  
by Kayoko (trublu39@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Farfie, Schu-schu, Bradley, and Nagi aren't mine. None of Weiss Kreuz belongs to moi. So DON'T SUE! And this is a   
deathfic, by the way. Just to make sure you know ahead of time. R&R, and arigatou for reading!  
  
**********  
  
Everyone thinks I'm crazy. And I am crazy. But not the in way they think I am. There are times when I feel pain like they do; not   
the physical kind, but the kind that tears your heart apart. I'm only Farfarello half of the time, but there's a normal, quiet side too.   
But then, Crawford works me into a blood frenzy so we can protect Taketori like some guard dogs. Winging, cringing, playing the fool   
so that I can get a bone.   
  
But I don't get a reward for my berserk rages - I get a straitjacket at night, and someone always watching me to make sure I'm   
behaving. Why? So some old man can sleep safe? Why can't I sleep safe?   
  
Farfarello paused in his thoughts as Schuldich entered the room, wearing a black raincoat. He unstrapped the silver-haired Irishman  
and pulled him roughly to his feet.   
  
"Let's go. We're intercepting Weiss on a mission." Farfarello frowned and sulked, crossing his arms over his chest. Schuldich   
tugged at him but Farfarello stayed rooted to the spot. Schuldich looked exasperated, and then an angry, ugly look came over the   
redhead's face. His eyes darkened and he hauled Farfarello out by his shirtfront, dragging him down the stairs and out the door. When  
he refused to get in the car, Crawford had to shove him in while Schuldich pulled from the inside. Finally, they were all in and the   
car sped away from the curb in the light drizzle.   
  
As he stared out the misty window, Farfarello felt depressed and bored. He didn't want to fight with Weiss again. He wanted to go  
home and he wanted everyone to leave him the hell alone. He didn't like when his other half got control of his actions and he went   
insane. Nagi noticed his unusual silence and looked at him with confused eyes. Farfarello sighed and turned his head so that he   
couldn't see the young Japanese boy's gaze. Nagi was the most undertstanding member of Schwartz, but even he wouldn't understand  
the thoughts that were dampening the psychopath's mind like the rain outside dampened the gray sidewalk.   
  
"What's wrong, Farf?"  
  
Nagi was met with stony silence, so he sat back and didn't ask again. The rest of the ride was uneventful until Crawford parked in an  
empty back lot behind a former dot com building. The area was deserted, and several windows had been broken and then shored up.  
  
"Weiss got a mission plan for a stakeout tonight. They're waiting for Daiboru. He comes here around 9 pm each night to knock back a  
couple beers and push Boy to the kiddies. Bad for business if Weiss offs Daiboru, so that's where we come in." Farfarello listened   
without interest. Boy was crack, and Daiboru was a fat, lazy dealer who worked loosely with Taketori.  
  
"Schuldich and I will check out the top floor. Nagi, you and Farfarello stay on the bottom floor and tell us if Weiss or Daiboru gets  
here. If they come in, one of you stay down here and hold them off, and one of come up and tell me or Schu." Crawford took the red-  
haired killer and went upstairs, leaving Nagi and Farfie alone in the blackness.   
  
The two sat down on empty crates, adjusting their eyes to the darkness. Nothing was said for half an hour, until they heard Daiboru  
coming in through a side entrance.   
  
"Nagi, go tell Crawford," Farfarello said. The younger boy nodded and ran upstairs. Farfarello took out two of his knives and   
approached Daiboru, in case he decided to attack. He was almost always wasted or drunk, so he might not recall Taketori's name at   
the moment. Once he took out the knives, he could feel the insanity creeping in already. He convulsed, dropping to his knees as his   
face muscles twitched and contorted into a lopsided leer. His whole body was wracked with long shudders as a red mist overcame his   
vision, filling him with bloodlust. He grinned so wide that his lips cracked and bled. His tongue darted out to suck at the drops of   
blood on his mouth.   
  
Standing up shakily, he grabbed the knives by the hilts and charged at Daiboru. The overweight dealer was caught off guard, and his   
aim was under alcoholic influence, but by pure chance he fired his gun once, twice, into the rafters then straight into the Irishman's  
unprotected body. The bullet tore through his arm and Farfarello fell heavily, then dragged himself upright and jumped onto Daiboru.   
His knife flashed thrice into the crack dealer, and as the life ebbed away in a red river, he still managed to fire a round into the   
insane man's heart.   
  
When Crawford and Schuldich made it downstairs with Nagi in their wake, they saw Farfarello slump away from Daiboru, clutching   
his chest and sobbing, heaving dryly as he retched blood. The two older men showed no emotion, checking Daiboru over for drugs and   
then watching as Nagi bent over Farfarello, tears flowing unchecked down his open, unlined face.   
  
For the first time in a very long while, perhaps forever, Farfarello felt pain. He felt his life receding as the bullet rammed home   
into his heart, and he felt the pain of Nagi squeezing his shoulder. He couldn't choke any words out of his mouth, and in what seemed  
like an eternity but was only a matter of seconds, he shuddered once, and then amber eyes closed for a final time, thus ending the life  
of the Irishman who had felt no pain.   
  
Crawford kicked his cold form lightly, picked up the crack bundles, and headed out the door. Schuldich picked Nagi up and shook him   
once.  
  
"Get up! We're leaving now." Nagi looked back at the body of the man who was perhaps his friend for the last time, and followed the   
two other Schwartz assassins to the car.   
  
Outside, lighting flashed once. Only once, to light up the scene of death.   
  
Then silent, delivering rain.  
  
[owari] 


End file.
